The Vampiric Elf
by Cambian
Summary: Half elf and half vampire, Eric has lives for over two thousand years. The only one of his kind, Eric searches for thoes from either side of his heritage. Now, posing as a student at Forks High School, Eric stirs things up. CONTAINS SLASH!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary: Half vampire and half elf, a new student at Forks High School stirs things up. Will contain Slash.

--- --- ---

Life isn't easy.

My name used to be Caunion Bellsulion, now it is Eric Zephyr. I was born a long time ago, deep in the forest. I never knew my parents. My father vanished while my mother was pregnant, and my mother died in childbirth. That was over a thousand years ago. I spent most of my life living deep within the same forest that I was born in, lived with my mother's brother and his family.

I grew faster than the other children, and did not learn until later that I was different.

Perhaps I discovered that small fact on my own. While the other children would eat meat and fruit, I simply fed off of blood. I was an elven child, but at the same time I was something very different.

By my sixth summer I had already become an adult. It was this time that my uncle told me that my father had been what you would today call a vampire.

Life wasn't easy for me back then. I was ridiculed for being different, and though elves age slowly…I did not age at all. Eventually those within the forest died out and I was left alone. After that…I made a life for myself among humans. I have not come across another elf since the last of my clan vanished, and I have never seen another vampire.

After leaving the forest I was found by an old man after killing his dog. That man taught me everything about the human world. He left me everything when he died, and that is how I now live comfortably…that…and the knack I have for investments.

I have grown tired of being alone though. I have watched for so long as humans have continued to expand and change.

I am alone, searching for anyone, anything that is in any way like me. Elves, vampires, those that are exactly as I am…I can only hope that my new home will wield results. Forks, Washington is an oddly named town. It sits under a nearly constant cloud cover and is filled with such lush greenery that I feel almost as if I am back in the forest that I was born in.

This will be my home for now, and tomorrow, I will attend High School.

--- --- --- --- ---

I looked upon the silver sky, breathed in the scent of burnt ozone and fresh fallen rain. My lavender eyes fell close as the air shifted around me. The vibrations of the world filled me up to nearly intoxicating levels.

I pulled out of the driveway and started the almost suicidal fast ride to Forks High, but then again, when you had so much power under the hood…how could you drive slow? I slowed down when I was out of the forest and surrounded by civilization before parking and looking towards the main building.

----- ---- ----

Rosalie Hale watched in envy as the metallic blue McLaren F1 parked in the school parking lot.

"Why does he get one and I don't?"

Emmett looked at his girlfriend and laughed softly. "Maybe because the car costs over a million dollars. We may have money Rose, but that is just ridicules."

Jasper turned to see that car that his sister was drooling over and gave a mild nod of appreciation. The entire family was shocked by the being that stepped out of the car, for he was by no means human.

The 'man' stood at five feet and ten inches, he had long black hair and eyes of such pail lavender that they almost looked white. The dark circles under his eyes brought his eyes into even sharper contrast. The most shocking feature was revealed when he brushed some of his hair to the side, revealing pointed ears.

"What is he?" Edward had just asked the one question that was on each of their minds.

"Alice, did you see this?" Jasper turned to his girlfriend, watching as she shook her head in the negative.

--- --- --- ---

I could hear the whispers already. The guys were all talking about the car; the girls were all talking about me. I was used to such occurrences.

I pulled my bag out of the car and slung it over my shoulder, shoving my keys into the pocket of my black jeans. It was going to be a long day.

"What is he?"

"Alice, did you see this?"

I shifted my head, looking at the two other cars that were not old hand me downs. Five sets of amber eyes looked at me. I took in a deep breath. I could smell that they were not human as the others were…what they were…I could not determine. They were something that I had not come across before. Perhaps vampires? Why would vampires be attending school with humans…?

Dumb question. I was half vampire and half _elf_ and yet here I was attending high school right along with them.

The wind blew, bringing their scents to me, giving me a clearer view. I could smell the faintest traces of blood on them. Vampires then, but the blood was animal, not human. I took in a deeper breath, scenting something else. It was the most amazing scent that I had ever been given the pleasure of sniffing, and it was coming from one of the five. I knew that my eyes had probably grown darker, a gem like purple instead of lavender.

I gathered all of my courage and walked past them. I looked over my shoulder as I passed, looking at the red convertible. "Nice car."

I smirked, smelling the blonde woman's annoyance at my words.

---- ---- ---- ----

Jasper took a deep breath before entering the school. After so many years…it was still so hard to be around humans. He walked with Alice through the halls to her locker where she hung up her jacket before kissing his lips lightly and spinning off to go to her own class. Jasper gave a sad smile, still thinking on the stranger that had arrived that morning. He was unable to tell if he was a threat or a possible ally. It was very hard to tell when you knew nothing about someone and no one seemed to hold their intentions on their sleeves like they did back during the war…

Without realizing it, Jasper had arrived at his first class, English.

It was the first day of the school year and already the seats had filled up with people choosing where they wanted to sit. The only open seat was in the back row…right next to the million dollar car man.

Jasper sighed and moved to sit beside the enigmatic new student.

Well, he had better start somewhere.

"Hello…" His voice sounded pained even to his own ears. He watched as the other turned, looking at him with those strange eyes.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Hello…"

I had been trying to ignore that addictive scent. When I turned the owner of the scent had been revealed. It had been the blonde haired man, and now he looked like he was in pain. I frowned softly before pinning him down with my eyes, trying to search his soul to find if he was a threat.

"Hello." I held out my hand slowly. "I'm Eric."

The blonde hesitantly reached out, taking my hand. His own hands where as cold as ice.

"Jasper."

"Hmm…your eyes seem to be the same color as your name."

I watched as the delicious smelling one blinked.

"I must admit you are the first to say such a thing to me. Not even my girlfriend says such things."

Girlfriend? Pity, all the good ones seemed to be taken, and this one smelled heavenly as well.

"It isn't something that many would say. I'm a bit odd like that…I am very connected to nature. I always have been. Perhaps that is why I moved to the middle of nowhere."

--- --- --- --- ---

Jasper gave a soft laugh. He was beginning to think that this creature was not such a threat, perhaps a future member of their odd little family.

"Even nowhere is somewhere. If it wasn't, then it wouldn't exist."

Eric seemed to think about that for a moment. "Touché."

Jasper bit his bottom lip lightly. "Listen…I know you're not human." He spoke this at such a low volume that he didn't even know if the other would be able to hear it.

---- ---- --- ---

"Listen…I know you're not human."

"And neither are you." I pretended to pay attention to what was going on in class, but I had already read so many books, I doubted not paying attention at the moment would be of any consequence.

"What are you then?"

"My father was vampire, my mother…an elf."

I winced as Jasper let out a laugh. I sunk in my seat as the teacher looked back at us.

"Elves do not exist."

"I do not lie to you…child."

"Child?"

I smirked. "I lost count of my age at one thousand eight hundred and seventy two."

I nearly laughed as Jasper's eyes widened. "So, what are you then?"

"Vampire."

I hummed softly. "I have been looking for your kind for a long time."

"We'll be reading The Lord of the Rings." I looked up in shock as the teacher passed around the books. The last thing I needed was this. The creator had gotten some things right after all. The names of places…the elvish language. I sighed and let my head fall to the desk.

"Great."

"What do you have against The Lord of the Rings?"

I looked up and frowned. "It reminds me that I may have missed out on meeting the last elf. The language in this book holds true, as do some locations. Tolkien had to have spoken to an elf, or someone who knew elvish."

The bell rang and I gave the softest of growls before standing and heading to my next class.

---- ---- ---- ---

"He said he is half vampire and half elf."

Jasper sighed as Emmett burst out into laughter.

"I'm serious. That's what he said. That…and he's almost two thousand…he said he lost count, for all we know he could be three thousand."

"Well I can't read his mind to verify that fact. I had art with him and all I got was…this strange language."

"Probably Elvish." Emmett had a hard time keeping a straight face at that.

Jasper sighed and looked over at the table where Eric sat alone. He brought his tray (of food he would never touch) over and sat down.

"Man carel le?"

"Huh?" Jasper was confused by Eric's words. He watched as a hand shot up, covering Eric's mouth.

----- ---- ----

I hadn't meant to let it slip, but when I was deep in thought, I slipped into my native tongue.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…well I'm sitting down, pretending to eat with you."

"Ae anírach. That means 'If you wish.' This is a free country after all. You can sit where you like."

Four others sat around Jasper and I, and I could only sigh.

"Did you have to bring your family though?"

"They just sort of follow me around." I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my heart when the little one sat on his lap.

"Well, are you going to tell me your names?"

"This is Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and this on my lap is Alice."

I gave a soft not and looked back at the food in front of me, looking at it with distaste.

"So, you're an elf huh? What is that like?"

I looked up at the one called Emmett, noting that he was holding back laughter.

"Antolle ulua sulrim(1)"

"Huh?" I inwardly smirked at Emmett's confused look.

"I said that it is just lovely."

The bell rang, saving me from having to speak anymore. A hand on his arm stopped me from going to my next class.

"Please, come to our home after school. Our father would love to meet you." I wanted to say no, but it was Jasper asking, the one with the marvelous scent.

"If it is your wish, then I shall go with you."

--- ---- ----- ------ ------- --------

"Iston le?"(2)

I could have sworn that this man's face was familiar. Something I had seen a very long time ago.

"Man eneth lín?" (3) The man spoke our language perfectly, as if he had grown up with it.

"Caunion Bellsulion. I am now called Eric Zephyr. You seem so familiar."

The man's eyes grew wide and he laughed. "It has truly been a long time my friend. You are the one that taught me your language. Surly you remember me? Carlisle Cullen?"

"Carlisle?" He truly had grown. He had been just a babe when I had last seen him. I had been passing through England at the time. When we had first met, I had been hired as a stable boy. I didn't need the job as I had a large amount of money even back then. However, I wanted the manual labor so that I did not grow lazy in my wealth. I had offered to work for no pay. A young Carlisle had been asleep in the hay. I had woken him, and from then for the next seven years I had been his companion. To see him now was the greatest of shocks.

"Last time we met, you went by Eric Bellsulion. But if I remember, the names are perfect translation."

I rubbed the back of my head softly.

"Yea well, I wanted to keep my name. I've had so many others throughout the ages that I felt that I should be myself at that time…and now. Just use a different language."

"Wait…so he's really an elf?"

"Of course he is Emmett. Can't you see the ears?" Carlisle turned back to me and grinned. "All the towns people used to believe that he was the last elf, but I was the only one that knew he drank blood instead of eating normal things. I once caught him draining a deer. I would have thought you would have long since gone back to the woods. What brings you to Forks?"

"Back to the woods? In case you have not noticed…this is the woods. I came here in my search for others such as myself. My clan has long since perished, I have no mate…and I have grown weary of being alone. I suppose fate has brought me to this location, back to the one human friend I ever had."

"Vampire friend now. I never forgot what you taught me though. I spent a long time looking for you after I was turned and looking for more of your kind…I never saw another."

I sighed softly, looking down at my hands.

"I suppose…I really am the last being with elven blood."

How annoying. I had waited all this time for a companion, for another friend and when I finally found my old friend Carlisle again, I was gripped by the intense loneliness of being the only one of my kind. I sat heavily on the couch, willing away the anxiety that had filled me. I was one of a kind, that was something I could live with; but for no other elves to remain…that was a very heartbreaking thought.

----------------------- ----------------------

1-Much wind pours from your mouth. (I used this because Emmett didn't think before he spoke. However, Eric does covers up the insult as they do not understand it)

2-Do I know you?

3-What is your name?

Caunion – (Coun-ee-on)

Bellsulion – (Behl-sool-ee-on)


End file.
